PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 47: No Mo' Mel
by HPDrummerman
Summary: After too many bad grades, Melanie is not only banned from dating Franklin, but even worse, she'll have to go to a special school for kids with learning disabilities out of the city. Franklin is upset about the news. Charlie Brown and the guys try to cheer him up, similar to how the girls try to make Marcie feel better after Hans left. (Special guest Claudia by LivingOnLaughs)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 47: No Mo' Mel

**CHAPTER 1: FRANKLIN'S BLUES**

School was back in session after Winter Break. And the kids were back to their school work. The Christmas show before the break began was a smashing success. Frieda leading the choir with her sweet vocals was the talk of the school. And even Freddy Fabulous' younger sister, Francessa, was now being nicer and less of a diva after a talk with Frieda during one of the rehearsals. And although Marcie had lost Hans after he moved away, she was starting to feel better, bit still was sad. She was, at least, getting out more since New Year's. So for the most part, she was fine, but still sad about Hans. But one other person was down in the dumps now.

Franklin had not seen Melanie since Winter Break began. She was grounded for having bad grades and wasn't able to go to the New Year's party at Peppermint Patty's house. But now, she hadn't come back after break was over, either. So he was worried. He called her house wanting to know what was going on. What he got was her father saying that he and Melanie wasn't going to date ever again because they were sending Melanie to a special school out of state, which specialized in working with kids with extreme learning disabilities. Many folks wondered why they didn't just place her in a slower class or Special Education. To her parents, she was beyond those classes.

Franklin was walking slowly down the hallway, head hanging down low. Charlie Brown recognized that look. He, himself, had often looked that way on a daily basis in the past before dating Frieda. So he took it upon himself to see what was wrong with his friend.

"Hey Franklin," Charlie Brown greeted.

"Oh, hey, Charlie Brown," said Franklin, sadly.

"I take it still no Melanie, eh?"

"Nope. She will be leaving Saturday. I want to at least say goodbye to her before she leaves, but her parents won't even let me do that. They know I tried to get her to study harder and try to grasp things she needed to learn."

"I think her parents are desperate, Franklin. Deep down, they know you tried to help, but I think they are at their wits end. And I know it's not fair of them to put some of the blame on you. I know that first-hand. (Charlie Brown looked at Peppermint Patty, who was talking with Claudia and Marcie, from a distance) But deep down, they know you tried."

"I just wish they let me at least say goodbye to her." Franklin sighed deeply. Charlie Brown felt for his buddy.

"Maybe me and some of the gang could help you say your goodbye to Melanie before she leaves," he suggested. "Get her alone when her parents aren't around, so you can have a proper farewell."

"You'd do that for me?" asked Franklin.

"What are friends for?"

"Thanks, Charlie Brown. I'm starting to feel better all ready. While I will miss Melanie, it will make me feel better that I at least said goodbye to her before she left."

"Who would've thought you'd get help from the guy who wasn't any good with 'goodbyes'?" And the two boys laughed a bit. It was time to get to class and they went to their next classes before the bell rang.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GIRL TALK**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: WORD GOING 'ROUND ABOUT MELANIE**

"Charlie Brown filled me in on what's happening with Melanie and Franklin," said Frieda. It was after school and all of the girls were at Joe's for a pow-wow to help Franklin see Melanie before she left.

"How are we going to get her out of the house?" asked Violet. "Her parents grounded her until Saturday when they leave."

"True, but they only banned her from seeing Franklin," Frieda continued. "MAYBE, she's still able to see the girls."

"You may be on to something, Frieda," said Lucy.

"Yeah, like the forbidden romance you see in books or movies," agreed Peppermint Patty.

"The only question is how are we gonna get her out?" wondered Eudora.

"If asking if she could come out and hang with us don't work," Frieda said, "we go with Plan B."

"Plan B?" asked the girls at once.

"Wait until her parents leave and bring Franklin to her," Frieda replied.

"How romantic!" swooned Peppermint Patty.

"Easy, sir!" said Marcie.

"We bring Franklin to her house and wait until they left to go somewhere," Frieda said, laying out the plan. "Then he can say his proper goodbye. But we have to be careful."

"How did you come up with this plan, Frieda?" asked Cobra.

"It was all Charlie Brown's idea," Frieda responded.

"Never in a million years would I thought that Charlie Brown would have a good idea," said Lucy.

"He always had good ideas, Lucy," said Frieda. "No one ever listened to him in the past because of him being, well, Charlie Brown." Some of the girls fidgeted over that statement, remembering how they used to treat the boy in the past; Lucy, Patty (Swanson), and Violet, in particular.

"Well I think Chuck came up with a great plan," said Peppermint Patty.

"I d-do, as well," agreed Claudia.

"Looks like my brother is finally starting to do things right," said Sally. "I'm still getting used to this."

"We all are, Sally," Lucy responded.

"Okay, we know what we need to do," Frieda finished. "Rattler had agreed to scout out their home and see when their parents leave daily." And the girls finished their meals and left Joe's to put the plan into action.

Elsewhere at that same time, Charlie Brown and the boys, along with Snoopy and Woodstock, were doing some stuff together with Franklin to cheer him up. They went to Race Land, a family entertainment center with games and indoor go-karts so they can ride them without having to be in the cold winter weather. Franklin was having a good time, though Melanie wasn't far from his mind. After playing some games and riding rides, the boys were in the banquet area and eating food. Charlie Brown was sharing his plan with them, as Frieda did with the girls.

"So how are we going to get me to Mel, Charlie Brown?" asked Franklin.

"Our first plan is to have the girls try to persuade her parents to let her out to hang out with them," said Charlie Brown. "Then they will bring Melanie to you at my house. And if that didn't work, we will go to Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" asked Linus.

"We'll have Rattler check out Melanie's house to see when their parents left to do errands," Charlie Brown replied. "Then we will bring Franklin over there while her folks were out to see her before she left for the new school."

"I just hope we don't get caught, Charlie Brown," said a worried Schroeder.

"I hope not, either, Schroeder," agreed Charlie Brown. "But it's our only chance to get Franklin here to Melanie."

"I appreciate what all of you are doing for me, guys," said a grateful Franklin. "I just miss her."

"We know you do, Armstrong," said Freddy. "Let's just hope Pumpkinhead's plan works." And the boys ate their food and then went back to the games and rides.

**NEXT CHAPTER: RATTLER ON ASSIGNMENT**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: SCOUTING THE SCENE**

A couple of days later, Rattler was outside Melanie's house. She was looking for her parents to leave and see if it was a regular occurrence or not. She kept hidden in a bush next to the home. Just at that moment Melanie's folks came out and went to their car. They took off to wherever they were going. After they were far enough down the road, Melanie rang the doorbell. Melanie answered it.

"Rattler!" she said surprised to see the Serpent Sister there. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to let you know that we're trying to get Franklin to see you before you leave," Rattler responded.

"My parents won't let me see Frankie!" cried Melanie. "They're not being fair! I love him so much!"

"I know, Mel. Charlie Brown has a plan to let you say goodbye to him before you leave for that new school. Would your parents let you go out with the girls, at least?"

"No. I'm on lockdown until we move. They have everything packed up all ready."

"I see." Rattler noted all of the boxes around the house filled with stuff. "Well we go to Plan B, which is we'll bring Franklin to you. Now what I need to know is how often does your folks leave?"

"Well they've been going to the new house for a few hours. They don't get back until 10 PM."

"That works out perfectly! I will get together with the rest and we will plan on getting Franklin to you."

"Oh, I appreciate that, Rattler! I so miss my Frankie!"

"Don't worry, Mel. You'll see your Frankie soon enough! I better leave before your folks come back because they forgot something, or the neighbors see me." And Rattler left the house and went back to meet up with the other kids.

Somewhere else, Franklin was thinking about what he was going to do without Melanie in his life. Sure she was absent-minded, REALLY absent-minded, but he still cared about her just the same. He didn't want to be without her in her life. Probably for the first time in his life, he had actual anxiety. And he didn't like that feeling at all.

_Somebody lied to me,_

_it just can't be,_

_you can't be gone forever._

_Somebody got it wrong,_

_you are gonna love me all my life._

_Where'd we good together,_

_now I'm on my own,_

_And I don't think I'll ever learn to live,_

_one day alone._

_So I'm never gonna say goodbye,_

_say goodbye, is something I can't bring myself to do._

'_Cause as long as I don't say goodbye,_

_darling I know, part of me will always be with you._

_What am I gonna do?_

_havin' you, is all I've ever wanted (wanted)._

_Where am I gonna go,_

_to feel the way I felt inside your arms?_

_Still my life is better,_

_lovin' you as I do,_

_Thanks for being with me darling thanks,_

_for being you..._

_So I'm never gonna say goodbye,_

_say goodbye, is something I can't bring myself to do._

'_Cause as long as I don't say goodbye,_

_darling I know, part of me will always be with you._

_So I'm never gonna say goodbye,_

_say goodbye, is something I can't bring myself to do._

'_Cause as long as I don't say goodbye,_

_darling I know, part of me will always be with you._

**NEXT CHAPTER: BRINGING THEM BACK TOGETHER, ONE LAST TIME**

"**I'm Never Gonna Say Goodbye"** written by Arthur Butler / Molly Ann Leikin

© Artie Butler Music Inc. Division Of Royce Productions


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: A BRIEF REUNION**

It was the Friday before Melanie and her parents were to leave for the new town where her new school would be. And Franklin was determined to see her one last time before she left. So Charlie Brown and the gang put the big plan into action. Rattler waited outside Melanie's home to see when the parents would leave. They stepped outside and told Melanie to stay in and that they'd be back in two hours. When they took off in their car, Rattler called Charlie Brown.

"Okay, they're gone," Rattler said. "Bring Franklin over!"

"This is it, gang!" announced Charlie Brown. "Frieda and I will bring Franklin over there. We will only need a few others to go with us."

"I'll go, Chuck!" Peppermint Patty immediately volunteered.

"I will, as well, Charlie Brown," added Linus.

"Same here," said Eudora.

"Ich werde auch gehen!*" said Franco.

"Okay that's all we need," said Charlie Brown. "The rest of you will act as lookouts on the streets. If you see Melanie's parents returning, call us and we will split before they get there. Got it?" And everyone agreed and went to where they needed to be. And Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Patty, and Franco all went to Melanie's house with Franklin.

Once they got there, Melanie was already outside waiting for them, along with Rattler. "How much time we have, Rattler?" asked Frieda.

"About a half hour before they are supposed to be back," said Rattler.

"If you're going to say your 'goodbyes' now is the time to do it, Franklin," said Patty. Franklin walked up to Melanie.

"Mel, I can't believe you're leaving," said Franklin, getting sad.

"I'm really going to miss you, Frankie," said Melanie, tearing up. Frieda was wiping away some tears of her own. Charlie Brown comforted her.

"I just wanted to see you one last time before you left," Franklin told the blonde-haired girl.

"I did, too," said Melanie. "I-I-I love you, Frankie." And both kids hugged and kissed each other, both shedding tears. It was a sad moment, almost matching the moment Hans went back to Germany with his family. But it was worse for Franklin. Marcie at least had time to spend with Hans before he left; Franklin was robbed of even that, and now they only had approximately fifteen minutes before her folks returned. Just then Charlie Brown's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"You better get Franklin out of there quickly, Charlie Brown!" said Lucy on the opposite line. "Just saw Melanie's parents heading back your way. You got a good seven minutes."

"Thanks, Lucy." And he hung up. "We better get out of here. Melanie's parents will be back here any minute!"

"Okay, Charlie Brown," said Franklin, wiping his eyes and sniffing a bit. "Have a safe trip, Mel. I'll always remember you."

"I will remember you too, Frankie," said Melanie, tears still in her eyes. And Franklin and the others left before her parents came back. Melanie hurried back into the house. Franklin was a wreck. He was losing a girlfriend and there was nothing he could do about it. He was just grateful to his friends in helping him say goodbye to her before she left forever.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GLOOM**

**(*)** "I will go also!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: EVERYTHING IS GRAY**

Saturday was a gloomy day. Both weather-wise and emotionally speaking. The snow had hit Sparkyville hard again, and the kids were knee-deep in snow. But for Franklin, the snow was the least of his problems. This was the day Melanie was leaving for her new town and school. So to say he wasn't happy was a huge understatement. He ended up at the wall, just thinking. Charlie Brown would join him.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Lousy!" Franklin responded, flatly.

"If anyone can understand that, it's me," said Charlie Brown. "Did you see them drive off at all?"

"No, I didn't. Didn't think I could take it, Charlie Brown. Will this feeling ever go away?"

"Not for a while. Melanie and you were together for a few years. I remember when you both first started dating and introduced her to the gang."

"Oh yeah. When Linus brought up The Great Pumpkin, she innocently asked him what was so 'great' about a pumpkin! He turned beet-red, and we all had to calm him down."

"Lucy got a good laugh out of that."

"I think we all did, except poor Linus!" Both boys chuckled at the memory. "Man I already miss her!"

"I know you do, Franklin. We all will miss her, but not as much as you will."

"Can I ask you something, Charlie Brown?"

"Sure."

"How did you get through having Heather move away before you and Frieda were together?"

"I was hurt, Franklin. Especially because I never told her how I felt about her. I missed my opportunity to get to know the little red-haired girl, until the Homecoming incident, but we won't go there. At least you got to know Melanie before she left. You actually started dating her and being with her, something I never got to do with Heather. Bu then Frieda, who was already a friend of mine, finally admitted her love for me that Valentine's Day."

"I remember that weekend I saw you two at the movies. This was months before I met Melanie. You looked happy with Frieda."

"I was happy with her, and I'm happy with her now, Franklin. I missed my chance with Heather, but I received a second chance with Frieda. And you will find someone else, too. Sure she won't be Melanie, but she'll be just as good to you as she was."

"Thanks, Charlie Brown. Despite what Peppermint Patty said in the past, you do know some things about love."

"Yeah, especially unrequited." And the two boys continued to stay at the wall gathering their thoughts. Franklin would miss Melanie, but had to continue on.

**THE END**


End file.
